I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt sensor for detecting a tilt of an object when the object is tilted.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tilt measuring devices of this type vary from simple devices such as a level and a device used in an oilstove to visually show horizontality by suspending a counterweight through a chain to a sophisticated one such as a gyroscopic horizon.
Although a simple device such as a level is inexpensive, a tilt can be checked by only a visual observation. Therefore, it is not designed to be used in a control system for resetting a tilted object to a horizontal position. Use of a sophisticated device such as a gyroscopic horizon is limited to an expensive machine such as an aircraft.